


Bad days

by Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn



Series: Days [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Stuffs, got bored so I thought this up in about a half an hour, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn/pseuds/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siobhan (Shi-von) meets a man named Nick on the sidewalk when he accidentally spilles her coffee all over her. They talk for a bit, then Siobhan has to leave suddenly, Nick is worried about her and goes to check on her the next ay, only to be met by a bruised, crying Siobhan.</p><p>Enjoy! >=]</p><p>Okay, so this one is slightly weird for me because my youthpastors name is Nick... But the Nick in this story is Lucifer's fake name.. ANYWAY! Y'all didn't need to know that. Just clarifying it for myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nick

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about calling you guys my Unicorns? Clap if you feel me. Anyway, Imma call yall my lovely Unicorns from now on XD

The aroma strikes you first. It’s strong enough to make you stop breathing, but in a good way. It’s the smell of Nick's scent lingering on your clothes. Suddenly you’re remembering. REALLY remembering. You met Morningstar yesterday, and now all you want to do is just stand there with him, wherever the two of you are. You remember the first time you saw his icy blue eyes, his messy blonde hair, obviously his scent, his 6'1 height, his build, his voice, ohhh his voice. You loved to hear his voice. Hang on, wait, no, no, no we can't start here. We have to start from he beginning...

* * *

 

The day you met Nick Morningstar wasn't one of your finest days, and to make it even better, _splash!_

"Hey! Watch where you're going, man!" you yelled at the man who bumped into you, he looked at you confused, almost as if he were trying to figure out why you were upset. " _Hello??_ What's your problem are you _deaf_?" you continued. The man seemed intrigued as to why you were all bent out of shape about a spilled coffee. So naturally, he decided to...respond... 

"How do you know it's _my_ fault?! Maybe _you're_ just a klutz!" he yelled back. You were slightly offended- it was 10:00am and your day had already consisted of waking up with a pounding headache, having to wear dirty clothes because you had forgotten to do laundry that week, running out of hot water in your apartment, and you caught your boyfriend cheating on you with your best friend. You did **not** need this.

"Listen pal!" you stated, "I've had a pretty crappy morning, so why don't you just go and knock somebody else's coffee onto _them!"_ you shoved past the tall man and start to walk away, grumbling to yourself about these friggin New Yorkers and their friggin inability to acquire manners. Suddenly, you feel a hand grab your upper arm. You look up too see what other  _moron_ has decided to interrupt your already  **fantastic** day. But it wasn't some other moron, it was _your_ moron. It was the _same_ guy. You turned around, ready to tell him off, but before you could even get a word out, he did something you never would have thought he would do. _Apologized._

"Look, miss...?" "Siobhan" "Look, miss Siobhan. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone off like that. I've been having some problem of my own lately and.. Sometimes.. I just don't think." the man said, his icy blue eyes looked genuinely apologetic. You sighed in understanding and said "Want to go get a coffee? I need a new one anyways and maybe we could share our problems?" "Yeah, alright, I'll pay though. You've already paid for the coffee that I accidentally spilled on you." "Well good sir I wouldn't have expected anything less." you said with a smile. The two of you linked arms and stated back towards the Starbucks.

The two of you sat there talking for hours. You told him about your problems that morning, which he was very interested in. He told you about his family issues, which _you_ were very interested in. How can one man have so many family problems? You dwelled on this thought for a few minutes before one of the workers broke you out of your thinking.

"Excuse me, we're about to close."

"Oh, I'm sorry, we'll just be off then." you said, smiling at the man you now knew as 'Nick'. When the two of you left the Starbucks, you glanced down at your phone to see what time it was. "Crap! It's 9:00pm! I've got to get home! I'm so sorry, Nick! This has been fun, we should do it again sometime." You rambled and you turned on your heel and started quickly walking home, your boyfriend (yes, the one you caught cheating) is literally going to beat you when you get back. You told him you wouldn't be gone more than 3 hours. You left your house at 900am, you had been gone for 12 hours. Oh god, he really _was_ going to beat you. The more you thought about it, the more scared you were, and the more scared you were, the more you shook.

You knew that Nick had probably noticed your being frantic, so you prayed to God that he wouldn't follow you home. Your boyfriend Conner, though he was smaller than Nick, could take both of you down very quickly. Every so often you would glance behind yourself to make sure that he wasn't following you. He wasn't. This made you feel both relieved _and_ scared. Relieved that Nick wouldn't be half-killed by Conner. Scared that there would be no one else there to stop Conner from potentially killing _you._

You got to your apartment complex and slowly and quietly made your way up the stairs. You got to your door. A golden number 11 crested on the door. You get your key out and quietly unlock the door and walk into the apartment. It was dark, but you had lived there long enough to know where everything was anyway. You slowly shut the door, trying to be as quiet as humanly possible. You started tiptoeing further into the living space when the lights suddenly came on. **Crap.**

"Well, well. look who decided to come home." said your lying, cheating, boyfriend. "You said you were going to be gone no more than 3 hours, Siobhan. It's been 12 hours." he started to walk closer to you, his hostile eyes never leaving your body. Your small, weaker than his, fragile body. He could snap you in half like a toothpick if he truly desired to do so. You were starting to wish that you had brought Nick with you.

"Well?" he continued, "Aren't you going to tell me _why_ you were out so late? Or am I going to have to force you to tell me?" he fisted the back of your hair and pulled down. A sharp pain shot through your scalp and your boyfriend pulled tighter. "Ah! I.. I.. Auh!" you tried to get words out but the intense pain in your head prevented you from forming words- which only infuriated him more. "Don't want to tell me, huh? Well maybe I'm not being clear enough for you-" Suddenly, his nose was filled with an unfamiliar scent of... cologne? **COLOGNE?!** "-you were _with_ someone?! Who the hell were you with?!" Conner let go of your hair and shoved you against the wall. And you knew it too, the loud *crack* you both heard as your head hit the wall didn't go unnoticed. You realized that he smelled Nicks cologne on your clothes, this wasn't going to end well. " **Who** were you with?!" he shoved you into the wall again. "Tell. Me. Who. You. Were. With." he shoved you again. " **Tell me!** " he shoved you for a fourth time. This time a small whimper escaped from the back of your throat. That wasn't a smart idea. "I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" he says without compassion. "A little." you reply, trying to sound brave, but ultimately failing. "Here, let me go get you a band-aid." he said as he turned to the kitchen. You knew he wasn't really going to the kitchen, and what he did next also didn't surprise you.

 _Smack_. Yeah, it didn't surprise you, but it definitely hurt you. You stood there against the wall, trapped by Conner's arms, holding your reddened cheek. You needed to end it with him. But then he might actually kill you. He has told you that you are his. Only his. Every time you go to tell him it's over, he turns on his charm and you forget everything you were about to say to his beautiful, charming, full of precious memories self. The only problem was you always forgave him for hurting you. Emotionally, physically, probably even somewhat mentally. You always forgave him.

"Conner..." you started to say, tears blurring your vision from the pain of the smack, and the pain of leaving him. But before you could say anything else, he turned on his charm. He smiled that sweet smile at you, and caressed your face where he had hurt it. "Shhhh" he whispered softly "I'm sorry baby, you know I don't mean to hurt you, but you need to be punished when you disobey me. I can't have you going around and drinking- what is this all over you- coffee with other men." You looked up at him when he had mentioned the 'other men'. That filled you with so much anger, and without even thinking, you spewed this out: "You mean like you do with other women?" your eyes widened when you realized what you had done. You expected him to hulk out and go into one of his rage fits. That's not what happened. That's not at all what happened.

 "You're right, babe."....wait ...what? "I shouldn't be going out with other women. I don't like it when you are with other men, so I can only imagine what _you_ must be feeling when I go and sleep with woman after woman after woman after woman." Gee.. thanks babe. The more he talked, the worse you felt. What with him going on and on about all the different women, and their names. #1 Jada. #2 Kathryn. #3 Shannon. #4 Laikyn. #5 Adia. #6 Mackenzie. #7 Dana. #8 Nicole. and the most recent #9 Kaite. When you first caught him with his arm around Kaite, he told you that she was his cousin, and you believed him. Then you caught them together that morning. If cousins do that- nevermind.

He saw the hurt look on your face, and sickly he was happy that he still had control over you. In that moment, he did the only thing that could both manipulate you and hurt you altogether. He kissed you. He kissed you with such softness and such control at the same time. It was perfect, except for the fact that you knew he was manipulating you- and it was working. No matter what he did, he could always kiss you to make sure you stayed. The day even that doesn't work is the day you die... Or the day that he kills you.


	2. Please, God. Send one of your angels to save me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner is still abusive to Siobhan. Siobhan prays that God will send someone to save her.

You laid there in bed thinking about the events of the previous night, stroking your bruised cheek from where Conner had struck you. Every so often you would wince at the brief pain the bruise would shoot through you.

 

"I shouldn't be going out with other women. I don't like it when you are with other men, so I can only imagine what _you_ must be feeling when I go and sleep with woman after woman after woman after woman." You noticed that he was looking at you with a faked concerned expression, you knew he was smiling on the inside because you were hurting. Because you were crying and he had caused it. You looked up at him, into those blue/green eyes. Your eyes were begging him to just let you die. To get on with the beating and just kill you already. But no. No, he wouldn't make anything that easy. So instead, he kissed you. He kissed you to manipulate you and there was nothing you could do to fight it, because when he kissed you, he made it seem real. It ended sooner rather than later, and you couldn't tell if you appreciated it, or longed for more of him. He opened his eyes and stared into yours, "There's the Siobhan I know and... " he didn't finish, which hurt you even though you knew he didn't really love you anyway, to him you were just a puppet. He was like a child that loves a toy at first, then grows up, and even though he no longer loves it, he still needs to own it. To have mastery over it. "Go take a shower and go to bed." he said, "I won't be here tonight, I'm going out." you didn't want to question him for fear that he might hurt you again, so you simply did as he said and soon you were asleep in bed, and Conner was God-knows-where doing God-knows-what. You didn't care anymore.

 

You heard Conner jiggling the handle of the apartment door, you figured he would come in, grab a beer, sit on the couch, and watch Breaking Bad or something like that.. _Never_ had you been so wrong in your life. Conner had gotten aggravated unlocking the door, so when he finally came busting through the door- **you** were the first thing on his mind. " **SIOBHAN!** " _Crap._ "Siobhan, get in here **now**." His voice was extremely demanding, you knew something bad was going to happen. Typically if he beat you at night, he wouldn't beat you the next day, but after last night, and how serious he was, you'd bet your life he would do it again.

You quickly got out of bed, and walked into the kitchen where your boyfriend was. He threw a pot at you when he saw that you had just woken up. It hit your stomach and you bent over in slight pain. You picked up the pot and slowly set it on the counter top,. You looked up at him with pain in your eyes and said, "Hey, babe. Do you want me to get you a beer?" your voice was shaky.

He looked at you like you had just told him the apartment was out of beer. "You think I need a beer? You think I need to calm down?!" his rage started to show in his voice, but his face was still the same. "Uh, no.. I never said-" "I can have whatever I want , Siobhan."

 "But not right now. No, I have somewhere to be. Clean up this filthy kitchen while I'm gone." and with that, he shoved you away. There was a knife laying on the counter top, and when he shoved you, you fell back onto the counter top and sliced par of your arm. You didn't dare make any noise at the painful sensation the blade brought to you. If you had shown even the slightest discomfort around him, he might actually take himself up on the offer to abuse you. He wasn't scared of doing it, especially if he believed he was putting you in your place.

After about half an hour he had left again, and you were beginning to clean up the kitchen, it wasn't really that dirty, but you knew that if you didn't clean it up you would be severely punished. You realized that you needed to do something that you hadn't done since you were a little girl in Sunday School. Pray. 

"God.. I don't know if you're there, or even listening, but- But God I am terrified for my life." you felt an overwhelming sensation come over you and you started to tear up, "Please, God. I know I haven't lived my life the way I should, but now that I'm here I can't get out. Every time I try to escape I get caught, and beaten. I can't take much more, God. God please, can you hear me?" by this time your tears had spilled out of your eyes and were rolling down your cheeks, "God please save me from this life. I know Ive got to change something- **anything**. If _you_ won't, then please, God send one of your angels to save me." almost as if on cue, there was a knock at the door.

You dreaded that Conner might be back, you quickly thought up a lie to tell him why you had been crying. You missed him? Someone you knew had died? Something. When you answered the door you were caught completely off guard, for when you opened the door, it wasn't Conner. It was a smiling face, with smiling blue eyes. Nick! It was **Nick**! Oh God must have heard at least part of your prayer, you silently thanked him.

"Hey, Siobhan." Nick started to say, running a hand through his blonde hair, "....you okay?" he noticed that you were crying, and when he cocked his head to the side, he saw the bruise on your face. "Yeah, uh, Nick. I'm fine." you lied. You decided to tell him one of the lies you were going to tell Conner. "My, uh, my friend dies last night. I found out when I got back here." you knew he didn't believe you, with the way you hurried home last night, and with the bruise on your face, there was no way.

"Did someone hurt you, Siobhan?" he inquired. You took his hand and pulled him into the apartment and shut the door. "Nick, please, I can't tell you about it so, just distract me. Tell me why you came to see me... How do you know where I live??" you _were_ as to know how he'd known you lived here. "I saw you walk off this direction last night, and this is the only apartment complex in this area. So once I got here I asked if Siobhan Forrester lived here, and the nice man at the from hesitantly gave me your room number. I couldn't figure out why he was no nervous, but now I think I know why. Siobhan, please forgive me for asking this, but, is your boyfriend abusive? Did he hurt you last night?"

You looked away from the man standing in front of you, maybe you should just tell him yes you were in an abusive relationship and you can't get out. You opened your mouth to start telling him everything when there was yet _another_ knock on the door, but his time, it was confirmed to be Conner when you heard him say "Hey, babe. Open the door will ya? Turns out my meeting is tomorrow, I hope you cleaned the kitchen by now, or I might just have to go through with that little 'talk' we had earlier." the more he spoke the more fear he struck into your very core. You couldn't open the door with Nick standing right there... then you got an idea.

When Conner had first started abusing you, there was a small part of the wall that would open and close if you pulled hard enough, sometimes when he left the apartment in a rage you would hide there when he came back. You would be in there all night just to be safe from him. You had forgotten about it until now. You turned to Nick once more and whispered, "Nick, I know this is going to sound weird but I need you to go into my wall..." "What??" he whispered back. You lead him to where the wall opened and closed and shoved him inside, "I'm sorry. There's a little whole that you can see out of in the center." you gave him a quick smile and shut the wall. Conner by this time was knocking on the door a bit harder, so when you went to open it, he almost knocked you in the face.

"What took so long, beloved?" he said, _beloved_ **right**. That was just a nickname he gave you when he was in a better mood than usual. You suddenly remembered that when you opened the door, you noticed the scent of Nicks cologne. The scent of cologne that was now floating through the apartment. You had hoped that Conner didn't smell it, or thought tat it had wandered into the apartment when you opened the door. Well he **did** smell it, and he **didn't** think it had wandered in from the outside hallway.

"Do you smell that, Siobhan?" you slowly nodded your head, and wore a confused look, trying not to give away that you knew exactly where the cologne had come from. "Does it seem familiar to you...?" you knew what he was jabbing at. He knew it was the scent of the stranger from last night. "I had this scent on me last night when I came home... Someone spilled coffee on me and bought me a new one... " "And." "And?" "Siobhan, you were gone for 12 hours. You clearly did more than get coffee with this guy." he shoved his way past you and entered the apartment. He took a very deep breath in, **oh no.** "It's stronger in here!" he yelled, "Where is he you cheating slut!" he smacked you across the face, on the same cheek, which made it throb even more than it already was. "I know he's not gone, the scent of his cologne is too fresh for him to have left already!!" he grabbed your shoulders and started shaking you vigorously. He fingers were digging into your skin.

"Please," you begged, "please, stop shaking me! You're hurting me Conner! Stop! This hurts! Ow! Please-"

" **CONNER. STEP AWAY FROM SIOBHAN. NOW.** " you heard Nick say behind your abuser. How did he..? Apparently Nick had heard that Conner wasn't happy, and had managed to leave the wall room, and hide behind the counter when you two were talking at the door.

Conner let go of one of your arms, but kept a firm grip on the other. He turned to see a very tall 6'1 man with brilliant icy blue eyes, and sandy blonde hair standing before him. "You must be my little whore's new friend." he said, a sick smirk appearing on his lips. Nick didn't think Conner was that intimidating. In fact, he just stood there with an 'Are you kidding me? _This_ is the guy she's been dating? The guy that's abusing her?' type look Whatever, this is gonna be a snap. Nick decided that enough had been enough. He raised his hand in a 'Stop talking you idiot' type way. Conner let go of you, to stand up to this stranger. "So. What's your name, pal? Wayne? Tristan? Haley? Brandon? One of those pretty boy names?"he said. Nick's expression suddenly became very serious, he twisted his hand slightly, then flinched it quickly. Conner was sent flying across the room, hit a wall, and fell to the ground unconscious.

Nick put his hand down, looked over at Conner, and said

"Lucifer. My name, is Lucifer."


	3. Lucifer signs your bandaged heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter peeps!

Lucifer?? As in.. _Lucifer??_ You couldn't believe what you had just heard. You looked across the room and saw Conner slumped against the wall. Something in you felt relieved that he was unable to do anything right now, but something else in you knew that he would be even more angry when he woke up. You looked back over to the tall blonde man who was still glaring at Conner. His icy blue eyes filled with rage and hate for the hairless ape.

"....Nic- Luc- Whoever you are. Whatever your real name is. I think you should leave." you said the shakiness returning to your voice. "Why would I do that, Siobhan?" asked Lucifer returning his gaze to you. "Because if you want me to go through as little pain as possible you will leave. Please, I don't want you to feel responsible for if he kills me when he wakes up!" now you were begging him, tugging at his arms to get him out the door. 

Lucifer stood there staring at you, _is she serious? She really wants me to leave, so that she can be hurt again?_ "What is it with you hairless apes and always saving someone by getting hurt yourselves. Siobhan, you need to come with me, and be away from this evil man. I can protect you from him." Who knew the devil could sound so... genuinely worried?

"Why should I trust you now? Huh **Satan**? What if you're lying to me? You're the devil, surely you don't want one of God's creations to have a good life? You should be enjoying my pain you sadistic son-of-a-bitch." you didn't like saying these things to him, but you couldn't help it. He was the only friend you had had for a very long while and of course he turns out to be the devil.

"Why would I lie to you, Siobhan? Contrary to popular belief, I don't lie. I don't need to. What I need... is you. Siobhan, I need you to say yes." he reached out his hand towards you, his eyes were asking you to take it, begging you to. He couldn't stand to see you take the side of your abuser. "I- I don't want to betray him..." you said slowly. "I love him, I can't be away from him. I know it's wrong but if I leave him I will e betraying him and I can't do that. I've tried and everytime he just pulls me back into him with everything he has."

"Betrayal? You think you'd be a betrayer? To whom? To the man who's been beating you for two straights years or to the fallen-angel who just saved you life, your rescuer? Yourself. Traumatic experiences.. very telling." apparently Lucifer couldn't stay serious for too long.

"Shut up. I don't need this sympathy _from_ the devil crap." you snapped at him. Your head was so confused. You wanted to shove this being out the door and never see him again, but you also wanted to go with him, you wanted to be safe and away from Conner, but you also wanted to be with Conner.

"Stop thinking so loudly, is deafening." Lucifer broke you out of your train of thought. _What? How could he know that I was-_

"Hellooo. Archangel. We have this neat little trick that allows us to hear thoughts. I maybe should have told you that earlier because some of the things you were thinking in that coffee shop were... fascinating." he grinned devilishly. There was no other word to describe it.

"Well if you can hear my thoughts then you know that I'm torn. I want to go with you, I really do. But I also want to stay here with Conner, yeah he abuses me but I can't leave him." tears were starting to blur your eyes. "And yet, still a better love story than Twilight." Lucifer commented, looking over at Conner to make sure he was still unconscious. 

"Well, if nothing else, at least you get pop culture references." you added. You both started to laugh at yourselves. To some people the two of you might have looked insane (that is, going off of someone not knowing that Lucifer was actually insane). You were standing there, bloodied and bruised, with you boyfriend unconscious by the wall, and a man claiming to be the archangel Lucifer laughing your heads off about a Twilight reference. Yep. Nothing strange about this situation.

"Do you see now, Siobhan?" asked the devil, "Do you see how we laugh, how when your around me you're not in pain? Come with me." he sounded so sincere, so promising, so.. so..

Just when things started looking up, when you were on the verge of saying yes to Lucifer.. Guess who decided to wake up. **Conner.** Of course, Lucifer would pick this time to be all 'buddy buddy' with the man he just threw across the room with his angel mojo.

"Hey there, bud!" said Lucifer in a sing-song way, "I'm gonna have to ask you a few questions about your.. what did you call her.. your little 'whore' here. First question, why do you beat her? What has she done to deserve being beaten?" You were actually thinking about suicide right now. Not from being scared of Conner, but from the sheer embarrassment of  _this_ being your rescuer.

"It's none of your business you freak. How did you throw me across the room like that?" said Conner as he stood up, getting light headed from the rush. "I can show you again if you'll let me. If I do that though I'm afraid I'll have to take your lovely punching bag with me. Seeing as that's all she is to you-"

"Don't you even threaten to take her away. She is mine. I **own** her!" Conner spat at Lucifer, as before, Lucifers rage started flaring up. "You never answered my question, boy. Why do you beat her if you 'love' her so much."

"I asked her to meet my family, to love them, but she refused and said that she couldn't possibly love my family if they were like me. So she has a punishment every now and then to remind her of what she did wrong."

Your heart had officially been smashed to pieces, he didn't even consider that what he was doing to you was hurting everyday? You finally broke. Something inside you changed. Like a switch had been flipped and all you could think about was leaving.  This is where you interrupted. "Excuse me?! Every **now and then?!** "

"Siobhan, calm down"

"No Lucifer, I'm not going to calm down, this jerk has been abusing me almost every day for the past two years and he just passes it off as ' **every now and then** '?!?! Lucifer, I've made my decision. I'm leaving with you. Right now."

"Good choice." said Lucifer, "Go and pack, I'm gonna stay out here with Mr.Man himself and have a little chat."

"Do whatever you want to him, I don't care anymore." and with that, you left for your room.

"You know, Conner. You remind me of my father. I hate my father. You should really meet my brother Gabriel. He's good at explaining my little.. 'tantrum' as he calls it. Well, that's what he called it before I killed him. Now, just think, if I was ale to stab my own brother, my own flesh and grace. Imagine how much I am holding back right now by not killing you." he stopped to watch Conners expression go from you're-crazy-as-heck to I'm-scared-as-heck. "Now, I'd like for you to imagine everything I'm holding back right now, being let out on you for the rest of your meaningless little life. That is whats going to happen if you follow Siobhan and me. Understand?"

Conner was too scared to say anything so he just shook his head yes.

Siobhan came out of her room with a suitcase full of her clothes. "You can do whatever you want with the things I've left behind, Conner. I wish you to live a very long, and very miserable life." You really meant it too. You wanted him to go through as much pain that he had put you through.

Lucifer got up and after 'patting' Conner on the cheek and started to walk towards you. He took your hand in his and you both started to walk away from Conner, form the apartment, form the life that made you learn how to bandage your heart. All you knew now was that the bandage was finally working and Lucifer had signed it:

**'He was wrong'**


End file.
